Lost Bandages, UnHealed Wounds
by Digiavp123
Summary: "Who do you think you are?" whispered a quite female voice, as the figure glances towards the speaker. The figure grins wide. "Maybe you should just take a guess." A loud gasp. "Ava!"


**Alright, Sooo I am attempting to write a digimon story, Yay! The plot will be quite dark, as you will read, Ava is not the most liked child. If any one is curious, the symbol on her neck is a Ouroborus. It will come into act way later in the story. Any tips on improving the stoy is greatly appreciated! =D**

* * *

_"He who knows no darkness, Knows no light"_

_ -Unknown_

Darkness. A form of evil, shadows, and things that go bump in the night. That was how many ordinary people took the word. Darkness was taboo. Something said to give children nightmares.

Words meant alot to young Ava Jerum. Ava was 5, a age in which children learned and imprinted. What happned now could effect the rest of her life. That was just what had evented.

Wavy blonde tight curls fluttered inanimatly in the cool breeze as the young girl romps through the fled by her house. She was chasing one of her new best friends. Mother and Father had talked to her many times about this fetish of hers. Ava would speak of flying gold creatures. They whispered sweet thoughts and made her laugh.

Ava`s parents had frowned apon it.

They told Ava that creatures of that genre were fake. They had tryed to instil the mind of a ordinary person into their daughter. They told Ava words filled with truth. Words that crushed a little girls hearts.

You see; Ava`s parents were strict. They lived on agendas and steped on broken dreams. They had shattered there own chances at the life of luxery- by having a blonde little girl. They were sure to berate and hiss those words to her everyday. She had caused there misery. Her and her weird ways.

They wanted Ava to become the dream child. Behaved, trusted, smart and _real_.

Ava was a freak.

Finaly catching up to her new friends, Ava releases a smile and jumps to hug them, only to pass through gold swirls of dust form back into the shapes, all chittering and chirping loudly. They laugh and encourage Ava to continue playing. Smiling, the young girl continues, determined to catch them once!

The world has a funny way of playing the cards of destiny. It can give you the ace, leading you on, or maybe the Joker? Sometimes though - destiny can not choose for you. You have to choose for your self. Ava was a child of choice. She was born from a choice. It was up to a little girl to choose the paths laid out for her.

Watching their child play in the field by the home, seeminly chasing nothing but the wind, Ava's mother, Amythist sighed, bewildered at the fact of what their daughter had become. "Hun, why must our daughter be the way she is?" Amythist sends a cold look to her husband, Lou.

Lou sends her a knowing look. "I do not know, I am just as surprised." He turns his blunt head to look at his hands. "I wish I knew."

The married couple continues watching there child play, wondering what was in the little head of hers.

Ava stops, her golden friends seemed to have stoped laughing and look grimly to Ava. One of the larger Golden figures glides over, securing a surepisinly solid grip on her arm. Ava gives a gasp. Her friends seem to purr in response, trying to let her know it will all be okay.

The small girl can only gasp as her friends and her dissipear- leaving this reality behind.

Lou and Amythist can only drop their jaws in responses.

Fate has weird ways of starting your path. Sometimes it can be as simple as a notation from someone you may have not spoken to in years, or even a small simple set of circumstances that elevate a certain annontation. Whether you follow it or not, you may find yourself lost. All things can be what they may not want to, and all things can be what they want too.

Fate plays funnys tricks.

Flushed face and puffy eyes, Amythist sniffs, as the officer officials, police, write down numerous words within a tiny flat notebook.

"She..She just dissapered! Gone! Apparated.." The distressed mother starts crying once more. The officers can only lightly pat the sobbing woman on the shoulder. Lou shakes his head, they had asked for their child to be a kid, not dissapeer. There wish turned sour.

In the far of the field, two small golden forms look out onto the scene. The forms laughing and giggled quitely. There job done. Gliding around, they silently float off into the beyond.

Ava had a fate instilled upon her. Her destiny was laid out far before she was born.

* * *

**...And...What do you think! =D Reviews are welcome! =3**


End file.
